The Key: Aftermath
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to The Key. Jack and Arcee explore their relationship and we find out what happens with the Decepticons.


_Thank you for the great reviews and interest in the first story, _The Key_. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy this follow up. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Two days after the ceremony and the families had gone home from the base, Jack had yet to talk with Optimus. It wasn't that they had had a lot of time given that Optimus had been under wraps as Ratchet performed test after test on him to see about the stability of his personality and cognitive matrix. For the time being Jack and Arcee had been left in charge, but that would be over in a day or so. He was relieved that his time in joint command was coming to an end. He wanted to get back to the way things were. Him and Arcee on patrols and enjoying time together. Later evenings in the garage visiting. And now a potential relationship to explore.

"Hey, Smooth Operator," Arcee said as she came up to Jack. She looked down and smiled. "What are you doing over here?"

Jack climbed up on a stack of heavy crates and sat, now on a level with Arcee. "Just thinking," he replied, loving the way she cocked her head regarding him. "Wondering if we can ever get back to being just us and doing things as usual."

"A lot of that depends on Optimus," the Femme told him. "And a fair amount on what we decide about ourselves."

Jack understood that she was bringing up the conversations they'd had recently during the crisis about their feelings for one another. "I've talked with Fowler and will be continuing on as part of the team officially," Jack told her. "At least there won't be anymore KO Burger in my life."

Arcee smiled. "I don't know," she replied. "I kind of like watching you in that drive up window."

"That's kind of creepy, Arcee," Jack laughed.

"A girl likes what a girl likes," Arcee shrugged, and then chuckled. Personally she would be very glad that Jack was away from that horrid place where he was treated like scrap. She'd been very tempted a number of times to make an appearance when that jerk Vince would show up and make Jack's life hell. She was sure that Vince would be leaking fluids in his pants in a mere nanosecond.

"Now that Megatron's dead, and Airachnid, that means the war's over, right?" Jack asked.

"I doubt that," Arcee replied with a sigh.

"Soundwave?" Jack asked.

"He's more devious and was more loyal to Megatron than any other Decepticon," Arcee told him. "If anyone will be out for revenge it will be him, and he will have the whole Decepticon army with him."

"So about us...," Jack said, a somewhat cocky half grin on his face.

"I believe we have a first date to plan," Arcee reminded him, a half smile of her own appearing. "If you are still interested."

"Oh, I'm interested," Jack said in that cute slow delivery he used when he was trying to impress her on something, like when he bragged about his survival kit that one time. "Now let's see. Dinner's out for obvious reasons. So's the drive-in. Long walk together holding hands would freak out anyone who saw us. How about watching the sunset?" he suggested.

"How come not the drive in?" Arcee asked curiously. They'd been there a few times so he could see a film, and she had used her Sadie hologram to make him feel like a more normal teenager out with a girl.

"I like the drive in, and like going there with you," Jack explained. "But on a date I want to be with you, not you _**and**_ a hologram to make it look _**real**_. You and me, Arcee? _**That's**_ real."

Arcee understood, and was surprised at the Spark warming feeling that emerged when he explained that he wanted to be with her, not just a hologram of her while she was in vehicle mode. "Then a sunset it is," she agreed.

"_Optimus Prime to Jack_."

"Hey, Optimus. What's up?"

"_Would you please meet me in the control room_?"

"I'll be right there."

Jack looked at Arcee. "Sorry. Gotta go see what the Big Guy wants," he told her.

_**On Nemesis**_

The aftermath of the battle that left Megatron dead had the Decepticons in a bit of disarray, but no one had the temerity to challenge Soundwave. The spymaster was aware of everything, and he was a skilled combat technician, as well. He had been one of Megatron's earliest allies when Megatron had thrown off the shackles of the gladiator pits and had been devoted ever since.

"There's just nothing to be done," Knockout said in his exasperated, sarcastic tone. "Lord Megatron is no more."

Soundwave kept his faceplate facing Knockout without a move. A sound graphic moved across the faceplate and Knockout's voice emerged.

"_The regenerative effects of Dark Energon are indeed impressive_."

Knockout grimaced. He'd said that exact sentence several times to Megatron and Starscream, but Soundwave was also leaving out the important caveat that he'd always added and that was that it was also too unpredictable. He wished Breakdown were here to help him, but since Soundwave was running the show, he had no choice but to obey if he wanted to have a Spark left. He took a good sized shard of Dark Energon, almost all that was left of the substance, and pressed it into the chest of their fallen Lord.

A massive kaleidoscope of color absorbed around the body of Megatron causing Soundwave and Knockout to move back quickly. A booming voice erupted from the maelstrom.

"_I, Unicron, present to the Universe one who is at one with my Spark. Behold. Galvatron_!"

The colors dissipated and the energy flux flat lined. Left in front of them was a blue and grey robotic being wearing the Decepticon symbol. A mega pulse cannon was attached to his right arm, and his body was sturdy, as well as being the height of Optimus Prime of the Autobots. The entire image was one of power, agility, and strength. The red optics flickered and then glowed with life.

"I am Galvatron," the bot said in a deep grumbling voice. "Once I was Megatron, but now I have a new body and a new name. But my mission is still the same. Death to the Autobots and an end to the Primes once and for all. Then we will have the resources of this planet for ourselves."

Soundwave and Knockout snapped to attention immediately.

"We are yours to command, Lord Galvatron," Knockout spoke for them.

"Soundwave, attend me," Galvatron said firmly. "I want to know everything that has happened since the Autobots sabotaged my plans for the newly returned Optimus Prime."

Knockout watched as the two left the lab. He was not so sure anymore if his allegiance should lie with the newly reformatted Galvatron. For now, though, he would watch and bide his time.

_A/N: Well, there is the opening chapter to this sequel to The Key. I hope you like this one. It will have some Autobot/Decepticon confrontations, of course, but will mainly focus on the developing Jack/Arcee side of things. Gregg._


End file.
